voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover-
'My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover-' is a crossover between Be My Princess 2 and My Forged Wedding. The other sub story that coincides with this is My Royal Wedding -A Princess Crossover Story-. Four princes visit Japan for the first time! What hilarious, interesting and romantic events await you and your beloved princes? Overview The four princes: Aslan, Ivan, Kuon and Kevin visit Japan for the first time alongside you! You all encounter new sights and smells as well as some interesting situations amidst a new country. The princes also experience the different culture in comparison to theirs and a taste of an everyday life of a person. The people who will be showing you around is none other than Kunihiko, Takao, Haruka and Kyoichi! Summary You and the four princes, Aslan, Kevin, Kuon and Ivan are on Saharazal's private plane to Japan to meet up with Prince Leonard. The other four princes, Hayden, Sieg, Max and Oliver stayed behind (after drawing out of a hat fairly) to welcome the prince that's visiting them. You're excited to go because you'll be able to learn of Japanese pastries and though you feel a bit burden the princes assure you that they invited you because they wanted you to come and thought it'd be a great opportunity for you. After landing at Japan's airport, Prince Leonard's butler, Daniel, was not there to greet nor retrieve them. Calling him didn't work either. Tired from the long flight, an argument ensues between Kevin and Ivan (due to Kevin saying that without their butlers they must find away to deal with the situation themselves and Ivan took offense. Believing Kevin to be saying that they're incompetent). After the two hot headed princes are calmed down thanks to Aslan pulling out a guide, they try to find information about transportation when a haul of tourists sweeps by, bumping into you. You're about to fall when Aslan pulls you protectively into his chest, you look up and see Aslan's gentle gaze and you thank him for saving you. He tells you to be careful and he seems more manlier than usual, making your heart beat. He tightens his arms around you, you gaze into his eyes and you can't seem to pull away. Then, Kevin's cool voice snaps you back to reality (and position) and Aslan finally releases you, you look down feeling embarrassed. While Ivan tries to get the attention of some Japanese people to help, they avoid eye contact (mostly because they're shy). You understand them because it would indeed be difficult to look at such handsome princes. You suggest to check the information desk and were directed to the ticket gates to the train station. Unfortunately, all of you have no idea how to use it and you head back to the information desk to ask where the taxis are situated. Kuon sighs seeing more people waiting in line but Ivan is confused as to why they're lining when the taxi doors are opened and tries to get into one of them when an elderly woman yells at him for cutting. He is startled as he's not used to being scolded so harshly. He apologizes and the elderly lady says a little exasperated that it was okay. She then takes a good look at him and exclaims in glee how handsome he is, causing a frenzy with the women there. The princes then become business-like while dealing with the excited civilians. Someone then approaches you and the princes' expression change the moment the stranger approaches them. They feel wary of him, however, the man is able to ease their worry and offers his assistance. Aslan thanks him kindly and tells him your guys' situation. The man introduces himself, he is Kyoichi. Kyoichi asks where you're all heading and Aslan suddenly tells him that they're meeting Ren in Tokyo, at the Long Island bar. Kyoichi is appalled by this because he knows Ren. However, saying "Ren" instead of "Leonard" confuses the rest of you. Aslan clarifies that Prince Leonard is known as Ren Shibasaki and is a researcher in Japan. Kyoichi then says he'll arrange a car for all of you as he is a friend of his. Ivan speaks up as he's more interesting the trains and wants to see how they're utilized, though a bit surprised Kyoichi does as requested. In the train, you chat idly with Kyoichi about your career; you're overjoyed to hear that he'd like to try your pastries. You then let out a yelp when Kuon touches your neck with a cold soda can. Seeing as you and Kyoichi are having a good time, you tell Kuon how happy you are that Kyoichi wants to try your pastries. Seeing how cute you are when you're smiling he pinches your cheeks but lets go when you say it hurts. He decides to mess with you a little and won't give you your drink. He lifts it higher as your stretch out your arm to get it. He finally gives it to you after laughing. Your hands brush against each other and you quickly turn around to hide your blushing face. Kyoichi is impressed that you can be so friendly with the princes as if they were just ordinary citizens. You finally arrive at your destination as you all walk to the bar, some women pass by and are really taken by the handsome princes. They also think that you're one of the prince's girlfriend, you're somehow rather happy by it and you don't notice you're grinning until Ivan peers into your face. You back up into Kevin in shock and he pokes your forehead, telling you to be careful making you're heart beat. You walk behind the guys to calm yourself when the princes are throwing questions at Kyoichi about ninjas and traditional Japanese weapons. Soon, you arrive at the bar... Where see you see Daniel literally plastered onto the floor, apologizing profusely until Kyoichi gestures all of you to go inside to avoid causing a commotion. You see the store is empty and Aslan asks Daniel about Ren's whereabouts. You all learn that Daniel had made a scheduling mistake and that the prince is currently at Nobel Michel. It turns out, the prince Hayden and the others were suppose to greet is none other than Ren himself. Ren was suppose to visit the others at Nobel Michel this week, and the rest of you next week. Aslan is alright with the turn of events while the others aren't so much. Ivan suggest leaving and you feel sad you don't get to learn about the pastries in Japan. Aslan speaks up about it, and though you're a bit taken when they suddenly ask of your opinon, a person enters the bar, changing the whole mood into a more pleasant one. And then two more people come in, the two of them joke about the "rising popularity" of the store for having foreigners at the bar. Kyoichi explains to the others what happened and introduces the three men: Kunihiko, Takao and Haruka, before leaving for work. Kuni then urges Daniel to call Ren and he does so. Kuni then serves food and drinks to all of you and you all enjoy your time. Kuni, asks you to take a look at the picture Ren sent him. You look at it and burst into laughter, you show the princes and Haruka. He laughs at his own friends (Saeki, Ren, Yamato and Yuta) who jumped into the picture and points out Ren for you, you take note of his handsome, prince-like appearance. After enjoying some drinks, you start to feel a little out of it and Kuon offers you a drink. You take it as you stare at him, your hands brush against each other causing you to jump from the touch. Kuon comments on how you're "open to attack", sighs and pats your head. Kuni teases the two of you causing Kuon to instantly get defensive and gets pay back for it. You all laugh at the scene and then Takao urges you to go get some air at the balcony. At the balcony, you enjoy the fresh air and sober up when Kevin checks up on you, he pats you on the head and you tell him you're feeling better. He says you're quite drunk but you don't hear him very well and you stare at him. He returns your gaze as you think to yourself how cool he is. Kevin eventually can't take it anymore and agrees with exactly what Kuon said, that you're "open to attack", blushing as he says it. He pats you on the head again and leaves. You're not very sure what he means and stay a little longer to sober up some more. You then reenter the bar and Ivan smiles gently and affectionately when you say you're feeling a lot better. Then he turns to Aslan and says they should go because they had imposed on them too long. However, Takao, Haruka and Kuni speak up and insists they stay for awhile before heading back. You're all unsure but are forced to stay because your guys' private plane are still undergoing inspection. Haruka then offers his place for you and the princes to rest for the night. You all arrive at Haruka's home and are all amazed by the size and authenticity of the place. Before entering his home, Takao informs you all that he'll be taking you sightseeing the next day because he got a day off. After the princes are shown to their room, Haruka shows you yours. You taken by its beauty and you also notice a yukata. You want to try it on, and so Haruka leaves the room for a bit so you can try it yourself. It's a bit difficult to but you somehow got it on and Haruka checks up on you and helps you adjust it accordingly. You can't help but stare at his beautiful gestures. After fitting it correctly, you and Haruka walk to the princes' room to show them. When you arrive, you see them kneeling on their feet. This position is called seiza and they're holding a contest to see who can hold out the longest. It's amusing to see the princes sitting with such serious faces. Aslan finally looks up and compliments you on your yukata,the others then look up too. Kuon nods in agreement with Aslan's compliment causing you to flush in embarrassment. Haruka comments on your closeness with the princes. He then claps and asks for the princes to help set up the futons. Kuon has no trouble getting up from the seiza style of sitting... the others however... are struggling with pins and needles. Amused and with an evil intent, Kuon pokes their legs, leading you do the same to Aslan as well. Eventually, Kuon pokes Kevin's legs long enough that Kevin throws a pillow at him. Soon, it turns into a pillow fight. You are then dragged into as well. You choose your target - Haruka. The pillow hits him, then it bounces and shatters a vase. Kikuko, Haruka's grandmother, rushes in and this time, all of you are in a seiza position, apologizing profusely for it. Aslan promises to reimburse the vase but Kikuko informs him that it's a rare vase, not easily replaceable. Though the mood is tense, Kikuko tells you all to not worry about it and to enjoy your vacation. You're all grateful to her and see that she is a respectable woman. The day ends. The next day, Takao arrives to pick you guys up to take you all sightseeing. You're all seated in the back of the van because the princes were arguing about shotgun. You're sitting between Kuon and Kevin, while Aslan and Ivan sits in the aisle in front of you three. The car swerves because of the winding roads and you're shifted onto either Kuon or Kevin depending on which side the car is swerving towards. One mighty swerve causes you to crash onto Kuon, he holds you up to help you steady yourself but it feels as if you're embracing him. Irritated by this, Kevin yanks you away. Then, the two leans against you to prevent you from shifting. You feel their body heat, making your heart beat fast and your fast flushed. The car ride was hard to bare but you're excited to see where you're all going. Takao takes you to the Sweets Kingdom - a place that was mentioned in the pastry magazine he gave you. Excited, you head off on your own, unable to contain it. You walk around, looking for a particular stall when you see Ivan eating a sweet soy-glazed dumpling. You ask if he likes it and he blushes, muttering that he doesn't find it bad. You ask if he'd like to walk with you and he does so because you'll "ward off the excitable women." After you two walk around a bit, a reporter wants to interview you two. She mentions that you and "your husband" look like a lovely couple. You're extremely shocked when you hear of that word and are about to correct her when Ivan intercepts and goes along with it, putting his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. He appears to be happy about this and while the reporter continues to praise Ivan, you look at him and meet his eyes. He leans in and whispers into your ear about enjoying this charade because, for once, no one recognizes you two. His hot breath on your ears causes you to blush. The reporter takes a picture of the two of you with Ivan's arms are you. Finally, the interview ends and you sigh, thankful that the charade is over. The two of you then meet up with the others who are watching a demonstration on how Japanese sweets are made. The pastry chef up there asks for volunteers and you immediately volunteer. He calls you up and with pride, you walk up onto the stage. As you do so, Kevin says that you "know how to get what you want" and that "it's not a bad thing" to which Ivan agrees. Among the volunteers is you, Aslan, and some others. The demonstration begins, as a pastry chef you easily mold the dessert into a shape while Aslan struggles a bit. You help him, unaware that you're leaning very close to him and when he finally completes it, you look up quickly to praise him. He freezes and blushes as you're very close. You blush as well, apologize for being too close and step a bit away. After the demonstration, you both head down and rejoin the others. You're attention is still taken by another demonstration and do not hear the princes disagreeing on "getting ahead". However, Takao is aware of the princes' feelings for you and drops a small hint for you, though you don't really understand what he means. You guys then take a break. When you and Takao come back from souvenir shopping, you see the princes surrounded by women trying to get close to them. The princes are not fazed and reject their advances. Aslan rejects a girl who is holding his hand saying that her perfume is too strong and he prefers the gentle smell of vanilla; he gently removes her hand. Ivan says that his preference is a hard working woman, while Kuon says he likes girls with a "cute smile" and Kevin says he finds a woman attractive when they're straightforward and strive for success. Unbeknownst to you, they are actually describing you. Takao drops a big hint here but you still can't comprehend what he means. Ivan then spots you and urges you to sit down. You're hesitant because the woman are glaring at you but Takao pushes you into a chair and eventually the women leave in disappointment. You guys then leave and arrive at Long Island. Kuni is there and you all enjoy some drinks. Then Aslan's phone rings and the caller informs him that the plane is ready and that they should be leaving. Just then, a ninja enters the store! The princes are all appalled and excited to see a "real" one and are really falling for it as the ninja demonstrates his weapons. You get sucked into the excitement too but realize that there is something familiar about the ninja. It turns out, it's Kyoichi. The princes are somehow convinced that that's his true identity, while at the other end, Kuni, Takao and Haruka are desperately trying to contain their laughter. Before leaving, you all take a picture and Aslan sends it to Ren. It's time to leave and along with a goodbye, the princes invite the four of them to Nobel Michel. Kuni and Takao are getting nervous just thinking about it. Haruka says goodbye to them and Kuon says that Kyoichi should come in his ninja form. Kyoichi however, explains that it'll be difficult to get past security. Your guys' time draws to and end and all five of you return to Nobel Michel. A few days later, you bring sweets the princes had requested to Nobel Michel. All eight princes are together and they chat about their adventures and experiences. Zain then comes in and confirms for Aslan that "a replacment vase has been sent." You thank Aslan and Sieg inquires about it only to be cutoff by Ivan. Zain then delivers a package from Ren. Aslan opens it and sees that it's shochu and chilli lotus root. Hayden then notices something else is in the package - a magazine. He flips through the pages and spreads it out for everyone to see. A picture you and Ivan are in it. It's from that interview in the Sweets Kingdom! Sieg questions this and Kuon asks why the two of you are "all over each other". Ivan himself isn't displeased with this article. And the next time, they decide that all of them should go together... CGs My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover- (1).jpg My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover- (2).jpg Related Scenarios *A scheduled meeting between Ren and the other princes were scheduled incorrectly by Daniel. *Four of the eight characters in both games visit the other, while the other four stay behind. *All share their part of the adventure after their return. *Items are reimbursed or sent for entertainment and enjoyment. Category:Sub Stories Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Crossover Category:Be My Princess 2 Sub Stories Category:My Forged Wedding Sub Stories Category:Aslan Mafdir Category:Ivan Chernenkov Category:Kuon J. Casiraghi Category:Kevin A. Alford